Awkward Moment
by Kozga Nitt
Summary: A crack fanfic. SasukexHinata. A little kissy scene in an alleyway is all it is. Fluff to the extreme. Please read, this is my first straight attempt!


**(Note - Yes, I write straight fanfics. But I write a bit of nonpopular fanfics when that's the case. So here goes. This is for donation in gaia. That place is pretty cool. You should totally get an account. Anyhoo, constructive criticism, please!)**

**Hinata felt her whole face go hot again. She raised her eyes to the person she was watching. He was absolutely gorgeous. Wild blonde hair. Bright orange wherever you looked. A grin that said, "I don't care what you think. I'm gonna go far!". He was perfect. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was settled into the booth of the ramen stand, diving into his third bowl of ramen. The old man running the stand chuckled as he watched his favourite comsumer wolf down the ramen.**

**"Hungry, Naruto?" he laughed. Naruto paused to give the man a vigorous nod.**

**"You bet!" he said, mouth full of noodles. "Kakashi-sensei worked us to the bone today! I could eat a whole car-load of ramen, if I had the chance to!" The man gave another hearty chuckle.**

**"Careful, Naruto. You'll get quite the stomachache if you try a stunt like that!"**

**Hinata knelt to the ground, listening to this whole conversation. Why wasn't she like the man? They would joke around almost every time Naruto would come to the ramen stand. They were like father and son, in a way. Why couldn't she be more talkative? She'd never confess her feelings to him at this rate, and he'd find another girl who actually had the nerve to confide with him, and they'd get married, and maybe have a child, and life would be just perfect for the two of them, while Hinata would sit in regret at how foolish she had been at hesitating every time this subject came up. She fought back tears, and tried as hard as she could to gain some constitution. She stood, and shuffled softly to the ramen stand.**

**"G. . .Good Afternoon, Naruto-kun." she said, in almost a whisper, as she took a seat one stool away from him. He looked at he casually, then stuffed his mouth full of noodles.**

**"Ah, it's you again. Where've you been this week, Hinata?" Hinata's cheeks reddened at the very mention of her name whisping from his lips. He said it so. . .magically.**

**"I-I've been. . .around. . .training." Naruto nodded in understanding, and swallowed, paying no mind to the dark shade of red that had covered her cheeks. He raised the bowl to his lips, and slurped the remnants down. He snickered a bit, a satisfied smile across his face, after the bowl came down with a clank to the bar. He hopped from his seat, and got out his frog pouch, digging around for ryo. **

**"Gotta train all this ramen off!" he said, more to himself, as she laid the money down on the table and turned to leave. The man nodded his thanks, and Naruto waved back after both of them. "Thank you for the ramen! See you later, Hinata!"**

**Hinata slid off her seat slowly, her head hanging. She walked back toward where she was watching her crush, fingering fidgetting away. She frowned deeply, defeated again. Why couldn't she get the courage to even speak to the boy? And why didn't he notice her that much? Was he just oblivious? Or was he just not that interested in her? Hinata didn't know. She turned and walked down an alleyway in through the sticks of Konoha. She didn't know where she was going. Maybe to find her crush. Maybe just to let these things swimming through her mind settle, so she would stop feeling as if she were about to cry.**

**She sat against one of the back walls, where she shouldn't be, probably. If Neji, or her father, were to find her, she would be scolded for sure. But she didn't really care. She was where she was, and not even destiny could keep that from happening. But she noticed someone standing at the beginning of the alleyway, that she hadn't noticed. It looked familiar, the silhouette, but she couldn't make out the person. She focused her sharp eyes a bit more, blocking away the noon sun, so she could see who it was. Her eyes widened a bit.**

**"U-Uchiha. . .Sasuke-kun?" she whispered to herself. She was wrong to stare so much, and she now regretted it. The boy now locked eyes with her, both pairs of razor-sharp eyes searching each others. Sasuke waved casually at her, and moved his feet. He slowly made his way toward her. Hinata panicked. What did he want? Was there a mission? Was Shino or Kiba, or Neji, or Kurenai-sensei looking for her? She straightened a bit, trying not to look as frightened as she was, and let him approach her. Whatever it was, she had to hear it. Sasuke now stood over her, hovering like a monsterous bird of prey, eating away at her eyes with his own. His expression was unlike anything Hinata had ever seen. He was smiling. . .softly, as if he was compassionate about her being here, all alone. That wasn't much like him. She knew him at least from the academy. She knew his regular personality. But what if this wasn't his regular personality? What if this was the true side of the last Uchiha? Hinata gulped back her fear, as Sasuke dropped casually to a low crouch, not a foot above her, one arm supporting his weight against the wall, slightly tilting toward her.**

**"What are you doing back here?" he asked, his soft, yet powerful voice like gushing voices of the angels in her ears. A deep red tint crossed Hinata's face, and she felt herself go faint. What was going on? She tried to speak.**

**"I-I. . .well. . .um. . ." was all she could manage. Sasuke hid a soft chuckle, leaning forward just a bit, where she couldn't look anywhere but toward him. She was totally trapped.**

**"It's dangerous out here," he said. He examined around her eyes, and noticed the dried tears that had reddened and swollen slightly around Hinata's sharp eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked softly. Hinata hesitantly nodded. She didn't want to lie. Sasuke's free hand reached out and lightly traced around where he had been examining her eyes, Hinata getting redder and redder by the second. What was he doing? What was she suppose to do? Just let things happen, and hope that someone burst the bubble that was being blown right now? Sasuke brought his delicate grip down to her chin, tilting it up just enough to where they were eye and eye again. Sasuke's eyes were passionately comforting behind his onyx, closed exterior, and for whatever reason, Hinata could sense it. **

**"Don't worry," he whispered to her. He brought his face closer to hers, Hinata's eyes widening for a moment, before locking their lips together. Sensation burst from within Hinata. She had never been kissed before, and she would have never expected from Sasuke. She hesitated, as Sasuke's lips lingered near hers for a bit, before pulling away, and making the same dramatic exit as was his entrance, looking back over his shoulder. Hinata could almost swear that she saw the boy wink at her. He heart beating like a drum, her face many, many shades of red, she sat there, mouth slightly open, not believing what had just happened.**

**(Note - CRACK!! I'm not usually one to write stories with Sasuke in them, but for this, I decided I would experiment. I honestly think that he can be pretty romantic when he feels like it, but I still think he's an asshole! Read and review, please! I did this for gold!)**


End file.
